La maldad Pura
by Tsuki Malfoy
Summary: La Guerra continua Hermione es reclutada para una improtante mision, que debe cumplir a toda costa
1. Chapter 1

_**La Maldad Pura**_

__

_**1.-" tiene que admitir que lo hago por su propio bien…"**_

**__**

Una chica de cabello castaño, estaba sentada en la base de la ventana, mientras observaba la blanca y reluciente luna, pensaba en varias cosas, pero había una en especial que le preocupaba…

_flash back _

_-Entonces que dices?- dijo una voz fría_

_-no lo se…pero si lo hago cumplirás todo lo que te pida?- pregunto Hermione  
-te lo he prometido no es así…piénsalo…espero tu respuesta, mañana en la noche pasare nuevamente por ti a tu casa…_

_-Okay-dicho esto la castaña desapareció_

_Fin del flash back_

"Pin…Pin" La alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Hermione regresara a la realidad, volteo a ver el reloj, ya eran las 8 ya se le había hecho tarde, lo bueno es que ya estaba arreglada solo le faltaba llegar al restaurante, cuando abrió la puerta principal para salir se encontró con Harry(había cambiado mucho, ahora tenia mejor figura, y su cabello un poco largo)

-HARRY!-grito asustada  
-perdón no quería asustarte…podemos salir a pasear un rato?...vamos Herm…necesito desahogarme-Harry  
-de acuerdo…vamos…  
-pero no tenes ningún compromiso??-la interrumpió Harry

-emmm..pues yo..no…no tengo nada que hacer-nunca iba a rechazar ayudar a su amigo

Así los dos se encaminaron hacia el parque, se sentaron en una de las bancas, Harry se quedo con la vista en el suelo, y Hermione lo observaba tiernamente, no era una mirada de amor, mas bien una mirada de amistad, conbianda con algo de preocupación:

-Harry…que pasa?-le pregunto Hermione

-Es solo que estoy algo nervioso…por la boda…no puedo creer que por fin me voy a casar con Ginny, pero ahí algo que me lo impide, algo que me dice que no lo haga, siento que va a salir muy dañada, además todavía no termina la guerra y yo…  
-harry-lo interrumpió tiernamente Hermione- Eso se llama miedo, pero Harry no dejaras de hacer algunas cosas nada mas por miedo o si?...Harry Ginny te ama así que no te preocupes, en cuanto tu preocupación con la guerra…pues ella querrá pelear a tu lado y sabes muy bien que es muy terca y no dejara que le des un No por respuesta…

-Herm…que paso?-Harry

-Nada…porque tendría que haber pasado algo????-Herm  
-No hoy…ni hace poco…quiero saber que paso hace un año-Harry  
-ah eso…sabes harry no quiero hablar de ello y ya es tarde…quiero descansar…-se levanto de golpe y mientras se marchaba decía- Hasta Pronto…-después murmuro- espero

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione fue visitada por dos encapuchados:

-Entonces que dices?-le preguntó uno de los encapuchados  
-…-Hermione se quedo en silencio pero después con voz firme dijo- Acepto!  
-Buena elección… será un placer para mi el ponerte la Marca Tenebrosa…y tu tendrás el honor de llamarme Voldemort…-dijo Voldemort mientras se quitaba la capucha  
-Mi Señor-Dijo Hermione haciéndole una breve reverencia…  
-Tu espalda…por favor, tu no tendrás la marca en el brazo ya que te podrían descubrir y no queremos eso verdad…por favor…-Hermione no se movía no se quería desvestir ahí solo para que fuera marcada-Herms! Por favor …no me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza…-Hermione se dio vuelta y se quito la blusa, Voldemort apunto con su varita a la espalda de Hermione, la cual no hacia ningún sonido, solamente permanecía en pie, ZAS la Marca Tenebrosa se quedo grabada en la espalda, imposible de borrar…Hermione se puso su blusa nuevamente "tiene un gran cuerpo esa chica…" pensó Voldemort

-Bienvenida Querida Hermione…-le dijo Voldemort- mi querida hija, es con lo que siempre soñé

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente mientras Hermione solo lo miro friamente…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola pequeños bien aquí les dejo otro capitulo…  
muchas gracias por los reviews…los tomare en cuenta )  
mientras mas consejos mucho mejor

* * *

**_

"_**2.-Muchas cartas…pero nada de información**_"

Durante tres meses Harry y Ron no tuvieron noticias de Hermione, pero tenían la tirada de que Ginny aun se mantenía en contacto con ella, así que un día decidieron entrar al cuarto de Ginny y buscar cualquier cosa que les ayudara a saber donde estaba Hermione y que había pasado con ella:

-Encontraste algo Harry?- Dijo Ron mientras volteaba a ver a Harry  
-No…pero ahí que seguir buscando…-Así los dos continuaron buscando y buscando después de 15 minutos alguien mas pregunto

-Encontraron algo Chicos?...-Harry y Ron voltearon a ver la puerta del cuarto, donde estaba Ginny con la cara roja de ira y coraje- Salgan de mi cuarto ahora!-les grito  
-no nos iremos…  
-al menos no hasta que nos digas que sabes del paradero de Hermione

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry, la mirada de Ginny era potente, tan potente que hizo que le diera un escalofrío a Harry y a Ron:

-No se cual es el paradero de Hermione…Y si lo supiera créanme que no se los diría…así que por favor salgan de mi cuarto que tengo cosas importantes que hacer –exigió Ginny

Los dos chicos pasaron por un lado de Ginny, Harry se detuvo al lado de Ginny, levanto la mirada, vio a Ginny y se alejo, Ginny cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza, que el portazo se escucho por toda la casa, fue hacia el buró, lo movió hacia la derecha, comenzó a golpear el piso de madera, hasta que una de las tablas se movió, Ginny la levanto, y saco una bolsa transparente, la abrió y de ella salieron cientos de cartas que Hermione le había escrito, se quedo mirando con tristeza todas esas cartas, justo en ese momento una carta mas se agrego a la colección ya que un águila negra como la noche y de ojos plateados como la luna dejo caer una carta, y se poso en el escritorio de Ginny esperando su recompensa, abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer:

_Querida Yin:_

_Me alegro mucho tu carta anterior, la verdad estoy muy contenta de que hayas entendido toda mi situación, muchas gracias por no contar nada de esto a Harry y Ron, pero en fin pasemos a los asuntos importantes, creo que la decisión que tome ase ya tres meses fue la correcta, lo mejor de todo es que tengo la confianza de Voldemort, ni el __mismísimo Draco Malfoy la tiene tan fuerte como la mía, pero creo que lo mejor será dejar de escribirnos... lo lamento… _

Firma:  
Yang

Gin, aun algo confundida tomo un pergamino, y una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta a Hermione( usaban nombres claves en las cartas para que no pudieran describir a quien las mandaba ni quien las escribía) cuando termino de escribir la carta se la ato a "Dead" en la pata:

-Vamos Dead, entrégale esta carta a Herm, y regresa lo mas pronto posible yo estaré esperando la respuesta, y si ves que no escribe, ensúciale toda su ropa con "necesidades", yo te daré una gran recompensa….

* * *

Hermione iba estaba sentada en el escritorio rodeada por mortifagos, tenia un mapa, veía puntos a donde podía mandarlos a atacar, cuando termino, se fue directo a su cuarto, en el camino alguien la tomo del brazo y la vento contra la pared, nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy la había acorralado, le estaba enterrando la varita en el vientre:

-Hola Granger…gracias por decidir tener esta charla conmigo…- dijo burlonamente Malfoy… "Vaya sangre sucia…si se ha puesto mejor…" Hermione lo miro fríamente, no tenia miedo, solo coraje

-Pues ya ves Malfoy, algunas veces es lo que menos deseamos pero por causas del destino suceden…

-vamos Granger ahora estamos del mismo bando…ahí que llevarnos bien…que te parece una tregua…  
-Tu y Yo…ja no me hagas reír por favor…Malfoy aunque hiciéramos esa tregua me terminaras matando cuando tengas la oportunidad, y sabes porque…porque tu te has vuelto un simple esclavo de Voldemort, acatando sus ordenes, tratando de llegar a ser el mejor…pero siempre fracasas, en cambio a mi…ja me trata con respeto, acepta mis ideas y opiniones, soy su mano derecha…-Malfoy le enterró mas la varita, haciendo que Hermione hiciera un pujido pequeño , el la miro con odio y ella simplemente le regreso la mirada

-Malfoy!...-le grito Zabini, Malfoy volteo a ver a Zabini- El Señor Tenebroso te habla…dice que vayas rápido…o te ira muy mal

Malfoy regreso la mirada a Hermione, le enterró aun mas la varita, después saco una pequeña daga e hizo una corte a Hermione en el brazo, miro complacido al ver la cara que puso Hermione cuando le pasaba la daga, cuando termino de cortarle se guardo la daga y se fue, Hermione fue corriendo a su cuarto, se puso en frente del espejo y vio el desastre que Malfoy le había hecho, le había cortado en el vientre, pero no fue una cortada profunda, aunque si le iba a dejar una marca, y no cualquier marca si no una marca con forma de M…

* * *

Tres días después Ginny volvió a ver a Dead acercándose a su casa, dejo caer la carta y se poso sobre el escritorio, Ginny abrió la carta con desesperación y comenzó a leer la respuesta de Hermione

_Querida Yin:_

_Lo lamento, pero esta es la ultima carta que te escribiré, ya que tu tomaste tu camino y yo el mió, las oportunidades que Voldemort me da son estupendas, y no pienso decirte mas información sobre el, el es mi Señor ahora y yo soy su mano derecha, así que Weasley_ ("Weasley…Herms nunca le había dicho Weasley a Ginny, esto iba enserio, Hermione se había pasado al otro bando" pensó Ginny) _cuídate las espaldas, porque en cuanto pueda iré por ti… y por cierto, prepárate porque te atacare por donde mas te duele!_

_Firma:  
Fiel ayudante de Voldemort  
Yang_

Ginny se derrumbo en la cama, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga la había abandonado, que le había hecho Voldemort a Hermione!, se supone que ella era buena… pero no podía llorar, tenia que cuidarse ella le había enseñado todas las técnicas, hechizos, maldiciones a hermione y se había vuelto muy ágil, se levanto de la cama, volteo a ver a Dead y le dijo:

-Y tu que…también me piensas abandonar como ella? –pero Dead voló y se poso sobre el hombro de Ginny-entonces Dead solo somos tu y yo…

* * *

**_Wueno espero que les haya gustado...perdon por tardarme pero no estuve en mi casa en todo el fin XD  
cuidence!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola he vuetlo D….mmm bueno perdon por subir los capitulos asi de cortos pero pfff he tenido una semana muy larga y muy pesada TT ya quiero que acaben los finales!!!_**

* * *

_**3.-La verdad sale al descubierto**_

Harry, Ron y Luna estaban en la planta baja de Grimmauld Place, viendo a cuanta gente habían perdido, esta lucha estaba acabando con todo, escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras, rápidamente alguien entro a la cocina:

-Chicos…

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, Ginny estaba agitada, desesperada y preocupada:

-Chicos…Hogsmade…esta siendo atacado por mortifagos ahora mismo!...-Todos salieron corriendo de la cocina y se transportaron a Hogsmade, al llegar vieron unos 15 mortifagos peleando contra Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Hill, Fleur, estaban a punto de vencerlos, pero en eso se metieron Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny…

Hermione atacaba, esquivaba, ya había logrado derrotar a varias personas, estaba peleando contra Percy Weasley, el cual se había unido a la Orden cuando los mortifagos atacaron el Ministerio de Magia, Percy lanzaba sus ataques pero Hermione con una facilidad los esquivaba…

Ginny vio a Percy peleando, pero por el humo no podía reconocer a la castaña, decidió ir ayudarle a percy, pero antes de que llegara un rayo verde salio disparado en dirección a Percy "_Avada kedabra"_ escucho Ginny, se quedo paralizada, vio como el rayo mataba poco a poco a su hermano, cuando su hermano cayo al suelo, Ginny volteo a ver a la persona responsable de eso, mientras el humo se desvanecía poco a poco notaba la cara, esa mirada…era Hermione, no lo podía creer, realmente ella había matado a su hermano, Tonks, Lupin y Harry voltearon a ver a Ginny, y ahí estaba la castaña con una capa intacta, sin ningún rasguño, sin ninguna herida, la castaña camino hacia Ginny, piso el cuerpo de Percy, cuando estuvo a unos 6 pasos de Ginny, le dio una sonrisa sádica:

-No te lo dije Weasley…te atacare por donde mas te duela…  
-No Hermione…tu! no!, Yo te defendí, estuve contigo hasta el ultimo momento, guarde tu secreto! …-le grito Ginny

-Herm! Que bueno que te apareces necesitamos tu ayuda co…- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione pero vio el cuerpo de Percy en el suelo, se quedo estupefacto, luego volteo a ver a Hermione- Herm que paso?  
-Vaya el mundo sigue infestado de asquerosos Weasleys-dijo volteando ver a Ron -…lo bueno es que ya solo quedan 5- luego regreso su mirada hacia Ginny- acaso creíste que por ser mi "amiga" le iba a perdonar la vida a tu patética familia?, recuerdas que hace unas semanas llevaron muerto a Ojoloco! Pues fui yo!, recuerdas que el cuerpo de Sirius fue utilizado como Inferi, yo lancé el hechizo…si Ginny yo :recuerda Durselys, McGonagall, Flitwikc, Sr. Weasley, Mundugus, Gabrielle Delacour, Parvati…  
-Tu mataste a Angelina! Y a Charlie! –Le interrumpió Ron

-ahí si también se me había olvidado, que por cierto les presento al nuevo Charlie-zombie…vamos Charlie sirve a tu nueva Ama y atácalos- grito Hermione en carcajadas

Ron y Ginny veían a Charlie- zombie, iban hacia ellos, en la cabeza de Ginny solo resonaban las carcajadas de Hermione, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga estaba utilizando a su hermano, y lo peor lo mandaba atacar a sus otros hermanos, su mejor amiga había matado a su padre!, en eso aparece un encapuchado al lado de Hermione

-Granger vamonos…ya acabamos con este pueblucho y ya tenemos lo que necesitamos…

-VAMONOS!- dio la orden Hermione- Adiós , nos volveremos a ver- dicho esto desapareció…

* * *

Hermione apareció junto al otro encapuchado, era Draco Malfoy, el cual susurro algo al oído de la castaña, la cual con una sonrisa acepto, los dos se encaminaron hacia una habitación, Draco entro primero y luego Hermione, la cual se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, cuando se volteo hacia Draco el la acorralo:

-Granger…que te ha hecho el tiempo?...debo admitirlo que estas mejor que Parkinson…

-Disculpa pero acaso eso fue un halago porque yo mas bien lo considere un insulto…

-Cielos…tu no puedes ser de el Señor Tenebroso…el no puede contigo…eres demasiado para el…-Hermione le dio una cachetada a Draco y le señalo amenazadoramente

-yo no le pertenezco a nadie…me entiendes a nadie…-pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco, que tocaron los de ella, se besaron apasionadamente(n/a: perdón si no lo describo de que wou pero casi no soy romántica) así duraron un buen rato, hasta que Draco paso su brazo por la cintura de Hermione, y esta puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Draco y la otra en el pecho de este, luego el otro brazo también le paso por la cintura de Hermione, los dos poco a poco se fueron encaminando hacia la cama, Draco acostó a Hermione, empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione, dejando ver sus senos, luego Hermione a Draco le quito la camisa, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, pero en eso entro Zabini, y los dos se separaron de golpe, Zabini sonrió burlonamente y le dijo a Draco:

-Nuestro Señor quiere verte…-Draco se puso la camisa y salio de la habitación dejando a Zabini y Hermione- así que la Señorita Granger se ha vuelto…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Zabini…puedo acabar contigo…yo no soy como las otras que se acuestan con cada mortifago que ven!...

-entonces te gusta Draco…

-Lárgate Blaise… tengo asuntos que hacer…

-bueno nada mas te diré que tienes un gran pecho…-Blaise salio carcajeándose , y Hermione con la cara roja se abrochaba su blusa, cerro la puerta de su alcoba, abrió los grandes ventanales, salio al balcón y se sentó en la bardita, se quedo meditando…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la orden, todos estaban reunidos en el salón de juntas, atacando a Ginny con preguntas sobre Hermione, había conmoción, confusión, tristeza y principalmente odio, Ginny aceptaba toda clase de reclamos y todo tipo de preguntas, cuando por fin se tranquilizaron Ron pregunto:

-Ginny desde cuando sabias que Her…Granger era una mortifaga?

-desde hace 4 meses mas o menos…-dijo apenada Ginny

-Porque se hizo una mortifaga-Lupin

-No lo se…

-Si mantuviste contacto con ella?-Harry

-Si…

-que te decía en las cartas?-Tonks

-Que estaba haciendo esto por nosotros, que se unió a el por que estaba bajo amenaza…

-Que estaban buscando?-Luna

-No lo se…NO LO SE!!!-se desespero Ginny y estallo en lagrimas- no lo se no recuerdo, no puedo creerlo! Ya basta! Por favor! Era Hermione, no? Era nuestra amiga, pero el poder la consumió mientras pasaba el tiempo ella deseaba ser mas poderosa, y llegar a ser mas que Voldemort!, las cartas están arriba en mi cuarto!, pero no se las puedo enseñar ella se habrá podido convertir en una traidora pero yo mantengo en pie la promesa de no enseñar esas cartas, y si alguien no le parece pues bien NO ME IMPORTA!- Salio corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, duro varios días así, sin salir a pelear, sin decir nada, iba a comer cuando no había nadie en la casa, y si alguien llegaba ella se encerraba, estaba tan confundida…

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la silla de su cuarto junto al escritorio, estaba viendo que otros puntos podía atacar, ella ya no conocía el amor, ni la felicidad, y mientras mas pensaba mas sueño le daba así que se quedo dormida sobre los papeles…

"_Tu has sido la elegida para porta eso…quítaselo a el, lo único que hará será destruirte…acaso dejaras que eso pase?... escúchanos…y observa: estaba parada sobre escombros y cuerpos, volteo hacia el frente y vio a Voldemort y ella, pero no estaba bien ella se retorcía en el suelo, mientras el solo reía__…ves eso pasara si permites que el se quede con eso…mejor tu! Tu eres la heredera legitima de Tsuki…"_

Hermione se levanto un tanto asustada por ese sueño que había tenido…no podía traicionar a su Señor si que decidió ignorar el sueño y seguir trabajando, cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, Hermione dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio, se encamino al baño, se cambio y se puso la pijama, fue hacia su cama, y se acurruco entre los brazos de Draco:

-al fin te acostaste…-dijo con tono cansada Draco

-si…al fin me acosté…-contesto tristemente Hermione

Ella no estaba conforme con su vida, quería cambiarla, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Draco se sentía como en su casa…casa ya no tenia casa…estaba sola en ese mundo, y aunque ella no lo quisiera se había convertido en una sirvienta de Voldemort, acataba sus ordenes, y el trataba de aprovecharse de ella, pero ella nunca se lo permitía, ya no se permitía el llorar, ni el sonreír o solamente cunado mataba a alguien , y aunque ella misma no lo podía creer, quería tener mas poder que Voldemort…así que se propuso el acabar con Voldemort, con tal de ser mas poderosa que el…pero porque razón lo quería ser?, ni ella misma lo sabia solo sentía que debía hacerlo…

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Ginny aun estaba sentada en la tarima de su ventana, observando la luna llena, junto con las estrellas, Dead estaba en el hombro de Ginny, las lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Ginny, pero ella se las limpio y se dijo a si misma _"no pienso ser derrotada por esa…me vengare…empezare a buscarla…y juro que la matare por todo el dolor que me ha hecho…pero si lo quiero hacer no debe venir nadie conmigo…_"; Salio de su cuarto y se encamino hacia la puerta principal, al llegar ahí dio media vuelta, observo nostálgica el lugar y murmuro

-Adiós a todos…- con su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña carta sobre una mesa y le dijo a Dead- vamonos Dead…ahí que conseguir la venganza- abrió la puerta y salio de Grimmauld Place…

* * *

**_Wiii ya aquí esta el tercer capitulo…_**

**_Espero que les guste_**

**_Bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola he vuetlo D….mmm bueno perdon por subir los capitulos asi de cortos pero pfff he tenido una semana muy larga y muy pesada TT ya quiero que acaben los finales!!!

* * *

**

Una asesina, en eso se había convertido, había seguido los pasos de Granger, ha matado a todo el que se interpuso en su camino, sin importarle si era bueno o malo, ella seguía su propio camino, era la decisión que había tomado, lo único que quería era la venganza, era ver sufrir ver a Granger, y ya estaba planeando el como matarla….

Hermione iba caminando por una de las calles de Londres, observando a todos los muggles, y pensando _"Maldita sea…como quitarle eso a Voldemort…tengo que quitárselo…seré invencible!, ja y podré terminar con esos Weasleys…desde que me entere de mi verdadera familia, me uní a Voldemort, ja patéticos muggles, asquerosos seres, no deberían vivir… pero con Dragox puedo matarlos a todos…inclusive a los magos…solo tengo que hacer un sacrificio de sangre…y la persona que pienso…" _Pero alguien la interrumpió y la saco de su mundo

-Hermione piensas demasiado…-Pansy

-Que paso Pansy?-pregunto con fastidio Hermione, las dos siguieron caminando por la calle

-Nada solo pensaba que si te piensas apoderar del Dragox, pues necesitaras ayuda…

-y como se que tu no me lo quitaras después…

-esa es mi parte…a cambio de mi ayuda quiero que tu me ayudes con Draco-En cuanto Hermione escucho "DRACO" se quedo paralizada- que paso Hermione acaso te gusta Draco

-no…es solo…olvídalo trato hecho pero no le digas a nadie de esto…pero, en que me ayudarías tu si se puede saber?-Dijo en tono de burla

-Tu no me conoces Granger…créeme te seré útil…muy útil y te puedo asegurar que te tardaras menos en conseguir el Dragox conmigo de apoyo…

-veo que ya no eres tan cabeza hueca como antes…-Y hermione desapareció

* * *

Ginny Weasley entraba a una tienda llamada "Hoshi" , empezó a observar los objetos que había ahí, eran amuletos, calderos y de mas, pero su mirada se detuvo en uno en especial con forma de luna, era tan fino y delicado, que creía que con solo tocarlo lo rompería, pero ese amuleto le atraía, tenia que tenerlo:

-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo?...

-Eh no gracias…ehh  
-Marian… mi nombre es Marian, soy la dueña de Hoshi…veo que te intereso ese amuleto…es el Lunax, se cree que tiene un gran poder dentro de el…-Dijo Marian mientras tomaba el amuleto y lo protegía con sus manos

-Ah…yo soy Ginny Weasley…- se presento sin quitar la mirada del amuleto

-Weasley me suena…eres hermana de Fred y George Weasley, sus artículos de broma son geniales jajaja…asi que eres la menor de los Weasley…pues bien te gusta el amuleto???

-Esta muy precioso…

-Llévatelo se te vería muy bien, además te puedo asegurar que en un futuro te ayudara…o pero no quieres pasar a la parte de atrás, quisiera saber como están los gemelos y como va la Orden-le susurro

-emm claro…

* * *

Ronald Weasley estaba recordando ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Hermione era mala, en el momento en que uso a su hermano como un Inferi, la verdad aun no podía creerlo, quería matarla, pero desde que desapareció Ginny dejando solo una nota diciendo _" Mi estadía aquí termino, tengo una nueva misión…"_ Pero cual misión, nadie le había encomendado nada, pero Hermione le había lastimado mucho, dos causas peleaban dentro de su cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar, hasta que Harry entro a su cuarto y lo despertó:

-Ron!- Grito Harry, viendo como su amigo golpeaba la almohada entre sueños- vamos tonto despierta!, RON!- Ron se sobresalto y cayo de la cama

-Que paso!?-Ron

-Idiota estabas golpeando al almohada, pues que soñabas? –Harry

-Nada…solo en como quiero tanto a Hermione-dijo en tono sarcástico

-Ron creo que Hermione tiene a Ginny, ya se que era lo que buscaban en Hogsmade, la Sra. Rosmerta a sido la cuidadora de un amuleto que se llama Dragox, tiene la forma de un Dragón, pero ese amuleto absorbe la vida las personas, pero se dice que el espíritu de un Dragón quedo encerrado en el amuleto…es todo lo que se…

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón con un gran y pesado libro, lo ojeaba, Draco llega y le empieza a besar el cuello, ella se levanta y se aleja de el:

-Draco que haces aquí?

-Yo vine para estar contigo…

-Te dije que quería investigar algo! Que no te das cuenta, quiero que el Señor Tenebroso sienta algo de orgullo por mi…bueno mas del que ya siente, y solo lo lograre sabiendo algo mas sobre el Dragox…aunque..tengo una idea…-y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, recorrió un largo pasillo, pero al final del pasillo había una gigantesca puerta, con dos imágenes una de una serpiente y la otra de una chica tirada en suelo, abrió la puerta, y entro con toda confianza, después una voz fría comenzó hablar

-Que haces aquí Hermione…

-Mi Señor tengo una plan, no se si funcione pero en algo nos ayudara…

-Vamos querida mía dime…-voldemort

-Permítame que me deje atrapar por la Orden…así podré saber mas a fondo sobre el Dragox, son descuidados y tontos…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!-Grito Voldemort

-per…

-no permitiré que la mejor aprendiz que tengo sea atrapada por esos fracasados, que no te das cuenta, solo me queda el horrocruxe que llevo yo, Potter se encargo de destruir los seis anteriores, tengo grandes planes para ti querida!-Voldemort

-Pero mi señor, soy mas buena que ellos se como entrar y salir de ese lugar, puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados…

-pero aun no te atreverías a matarlos! Si se interpusieran en tu camino!...

-pero mi señor! Confié en mi si se interponen en mi camino…

-los mataras?- ella dudo un rato, y tardo en contestar esa pregunta, pero luego miro fijamente a Voldemort, y le dijo:

-Lo haré si es necesario…-Hermione

-Entonces ve…enviare a alguien para que te cuide de cerca…

Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció….

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto, Hermione apareció, y con tono seductor dijo:

-Draqui…necesito que hagas algo por mi…

-Que paso…

-Necesito que me digas…donde esta blaise…

-No lo se….

-Bueno- y desapareció nuevamente

* * *

Hermione apareció en la habitación de Pansy, donde vio a Blaise sin ropa alguna y se dio media vuelta y le protesto:

-Dios ustedes no pueden ser mas "discretos"…-Hermione

-Que quiere Granger??...-Blaise

-Vístete necesito que me ayudes con algo muy importante…velo por el lado que Tu amo te lo agradecerá…

* * *

Blaise Y Hermione estaban cerca de Grimmuld Place, empezaron a pelear, los dos sacaron varitas, Blaise comenzó aventar maldiciones, y Hermione las esquivaba como si nada…

* * *

Harry escucho detonaciones así que salio corriendo de Grimmuld Place, al igual que Luna y Ron, los tres vieron como Blaise y Hermione peleaban y se acercaron, una de las maldiciones le cayo a Hermione, lo cual hizo que diera un tropezón ahí Blaise aprovecho para poder lanzarle un Crucio, Hermione se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo, Blaise lo disfrutaba, pero se dio cuenta de que los tres jóvenes lo observaban y desapareció, Harry corrió hacia Hermione, estaba desmayada, Harry la tomo en brazos y la traía cuando Ron se puso en frente de el y le grito:

-Ella asesino a mi hermano y le permitirás regresar…

-Puede que sea mala, pero con nosotros podremos regresarla a nuestro bando…y nos dará suficiente información cuando despierte….

Ron se quedo quieto y luego se movió…

* * *

Ginny salía de Hoshi se despidió de Marian y se fue muy feliz con su nuevo amuleto de Lunax, dentro de la tienda apareció Draco Malfoy, Marian lo volteo a ver y le dijo:

-ya esta…dile a Hermione que esta todo listo…

-Excelente…

* * *

**Hola Pekes…  
graicas por sus reviews  
lo se es corto pero aghh casi no tengo tiempo para escribir largos **


End file.
